The invention relates to a method for reinforcing a construction work which makes use of reinforcing bands, and a construction work obtained by this reinforcing method.
It is known to reinforce construction works with additional external prestressing based on carbon/resin composites, such as laminates ortendons. These elements are prefabricated in factory by pultrusion (pulling and extrusion), and are placed on the structure to be reinforced and attached with anchors. The composite elements are then tensioned with a jack system and the stresses are absorbed by friction in the anchors. The system then functions similarly to conventional external prestressing. Such a system can be difficult to implement if there are obstructions around the structure to be reinforced.
Carbon fiber fabric is sometimes used as reinforcement for structures of reinforced concrete. It is directly applied and glued to the structure. For the composite to contribute to the strength of the structure, the support on which the fabric is glued is tensioned, which implies a certain level of fissuring within the support. This poses a problem when a complete seal is necessary, for example in an aggressive environment.
The object of the present invention is to overcome all or part of the above disadvantages, and in particular to provide a method requiring little space for the reinforcing of a construction work. Said method contributes to the strength of the structure even when it is not tensioned, and does not locally impact the mechanical strength of the structure.